Sparkles In Your Eyes
by Gene's Gal
Summary: When Rose Meets One-Two, She Didn't Think That Not Only Her Life Would Be In Danger But Also Falling In Love As Well. Problem Is, Who Will She Choose? One-Two, Handsome Bob Or Archibald? Don't Own The Characters, Only My OC Ones. Rated T, May Rise.
1. Part One

Sparkles In Your Eyes

I Think It's About Time We Need A Good RocknRolla Fic So Here Is Chapter One, I Don't Own The Movie Or Any Of The Characters, Only My OC One. Enjoy!

"Come ON Rose, the taxi will be here in any minute!" Screamed my best friend Lucy for the hundreth time.

I puffed out a long sigh, I was so not in the mood for partying or dancing tonight. All I wanted to do is curl up with a nice cup of coffee and catch up with Tru Blood.

But no, Lucy bugs me again and again that it would be good for the both of us to shake our hips like Beyonce and flirt with the boys at this new club that had just opened.

My rejections went to deaf ears to her, she had already booked a ride two hours before and was halfway through getting ready. It complety stuns me how she does it.

Adding the finishing touches of my lipstick, I pout my lips at my reflection then got up to grab my purse that lay on my bed and left my bedroom.

"Wow, you look amazing girl!" Lucy cried, clapping her hands. I smile at her, in fact she was right. With a sparkly purple dress and my hair loose, I really made a effort.

Not that I'm arrgoant or love myself but it makes me feel good that I'm comfortatable in my own skin. Lucy looks amazing too with her little black dress and her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail.

A horn came meaning that the taxi had arrived so we stepped outside to a warm and quiet Saturday night in London and were on our way in a matter of seconds getting in the vehicle.

* * *

Arriving twenty minutes later with a few traffic problems, I paid the driver with a added tip and went to join Lucy who stood in the queue.

"I hope this place will be better than last week, too many dick-heads and lack of cocktails make me very sad." She said, pulling a face that made me giggle.

The rather large bodyguard checked our id which he agreed to that he unhooked the red chain and let us in.

I could hear and feel the booming music vibrating the walls, Lucy was squealing and skipping towards the double doors that stood before us.

Pushing them, we gasped of how massive and quite packed the club was. Women and men dancers were in a glass cublicle, grabbing everyone's attention with their moves.

"Wow this place rocks!" Lucy shouted to me. I nodded in agreement, it did look pretty cool.

We headed down the staircase and went straight towards the bar where she ordered a cocktail for herself and a Diet Coke for me as I don't drink.

I found empty seats just a few meters from the dance floor, they were comfortable yet made a embrassing noise once you move on it.

Some men were eyeing up Lucy as she came to me holding the glasses very carefully, luckily she didn't notice them and sat next to me.

We sipped our drinks in silence while watching everyone boogie and listening to the up to date music blaring out of the speakers.

I turned to face my friend only that she was eye-flirting with one of the guys that was doing the same to her, not bad looking but not my type.

"He's so mine." She whispered, getting up and walking towards him leaving me alone. I sighed once more, Lucy had more luck finding men than me.

The last relationship I had was three years ago with a guy that was a cruel jerk, he broke my heart several times until I found the coruage to leave him.

Since then, I had been single and was hating it. They say it's the best thing, live your life and not to worry about finding Mr Right until you're ready.

Try telling that to a twenty-eight year old woman who had a depressing past and a very bleak future with my job in retail in trouble and hardly any friends apart from Lucy.

My parents died when I was fifteen due to a horrific car acident on the M25, they were coming home from a wonderful holiday until a drunk driver crashed into them.

He was arrested, denying the murder at court and got off with a slap on the wrist. Never had so much anger and hatred boiled in me when he walked away with a Chesire grin across his face.

But fate had a funny way of playing, he was killed by a single shot in the chest when a bank robbery went wrong one September morning. Seeing it on the news that day was shocking yet bittersweet.

May that evil bastard rot in hell.

Shaking my tortured memories aside, I turned my head to the staircase for some strange reason to see a sight that made my heart stop for real.

There standing like a angel was the most handsome man I had seen for a long time, he went down those steps with elegance and poise that would put everyone else to shame.

Moving towards the bar like slow montion, I didn't notice that my jaw had dropped and looked like a fish. I was completly taken by this mysterious stranger.

But when he turned his head to where I was, my cheeks burned firey crimson yet I couldn't take my eyes off him.

To my horror and surprise, he left the bar to come towards me with each step making my body tremble.

The music changed to a slow and sedcutive tune I hadn't heard of but for now, I will remember every lyric and melody until my dying day.

Colourful lights flashed across his face, everyone of them were wonderful especially on him. How the hell am I supposed to look at them the same way again?

He stopped just a few meters from where I was sitting, I swallowed constanlty like trying to get rid of a lump at the back of my throat.

Rising his hand up, a smirk appeared on his lips. Hot damn, he wants to dance with me! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

Author's Note: Part Two Coming Soon!


	2. Part Two

Sparkles In Your Eyes

Part Two Is Here, Enjoy!

You know when everything goes slow motion at a perfect moment? This is exactly how I was feeling when I took his hand and spun me around to the dance floor.

I didn't notice Lucy spitting out her drink in shock of what she saw before her, the guy she was talking to tried his best to grab her attention but proved fruitless.

Everyone else stopped to look at us too, strangely amazed of how in sync we were. A mysterious stranger, a beautiful woman (yeah right), dancing together.

Was it meant to be? Was fate playing it's hand in my love life? That I didn't know. All I wanted was right now, what ifs were far away from my mind.

Swaying our hips, eyes never leaving from each other, the haunting woman's voice pouring her heart out over her lover and how she wanted to be with him forever.

It wasn't long until the song came to a end, we stopped at the very last note. We stood, in each other's arms, just close enough for our lips to touch.

So here I was, going to kiss the most amazing and wonderful stranger, when all the sudden loud cheering and clapping broke our bittersweet moment.

He pulled away first while I rubbed my neck and laughed nervously but when I turned to look at him, he had strangely disappeared without a trace.

My eyes widened in shock, how could he go like that in a matter of seconds? My heart pounded furiously, not only did I feel betrayed but swept away by him.

"Rose, that was amazing! But where did he go?" Lucy said, snapping me from my thoughts. "I don't know." I replied, looking at her until I noticed a small card by my feet.

Picking it up, there was only one name. **ONE-TWO. **

* * *

"One-Two? What kind of crappy name is that?" Lucy said. We were heading home half a hour later, alone and confused of what had happened.

"It's strange, normally a guy's name would be James or Nick or Richard. But One-Two? I have a uneasy feeling that's a gangster's name." I replied, looking at the card still in my hand.

Lucy gasped that caught my attention. "No way, I'm not having you dating a gangster. From the stories I heard, they charm their victims but put their lives in danger from other gangs." She explained.

A chill ran down my spine. "Don't worry Lucy, it's not like I'm going to see him again anyway. Just that when we were dancing, it seemed so right." I said with a longing sigh.

She placed a comforting hand on my lap. "I know but I'm only warning you, Rose. I don't know what I would if something happned to you, I'd never forgive myself."

I smiled at her, understanding every word. But when I turned to look out of the window, no-one noticed the trail of tears that was falling down my face.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

With a yawn coming out my mouth and my eyes focusing on the clock, it wasn't long until my shift here was done for the week.

A reminder of tonight's events appeared in my mind, I was going out to visit a new art museum that was opening.

Lucy had somehow (she didn't tell me) got invitations for the both of us, a thing that blocked my troubling thoughts of the mysterious One-Two.

Though I pulled a brave face and lied through my teeth that I was fine, deep down my heart was rotting of how wonderful and cruel that night was.

I kept the card in my diary where I wrote every single night of my worries, fears and thoughts that I felt.

"Alright Rose, don't think I didn't catch you looking at the time constanly." My boss, Larry, said. I turned to face him, showing a faint smile.

He was a sweetheart Larry was, mature in his thirty-eight years with golden eyes and brown hair. A charmer and easy around women yet he was happily married with two growing daughters.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." I replied, rubbing my neck. "Not to worry, I know you got a special event tonight. Why don't you go and I'll shut the shop up?" He offered.

"Oh no, it's my turn today." I pleaded but he placed a hand up. "Go on, you don't want to be late do you?" A wide grin went across my face.

"Thanks sir, I'll make sure I will next time." I said, kissing his cheek to jog up the staircase and collect my jacket that hung up on the coat hook.

Waving Larry goodbye, I left the shop with a hop in my walk. Perhaps tonight would take my mind off things, especially One-Two.

* * *

A few hours later, me and Lucy arrived at the art museum where it was packed of people and stunning paintings on the white walls.

Taking a glass of white wine, I wandered through the rooms while Lucy was gladly chatting up the bar tender who was without doubt her type this time.

Some drawings took my intrest for a good long while but for the others, they were either dull or hardly emotional. I never really enjoyed art in school but it beats staying at home on a Friday night.

But when I walked towards a very large painting, my jaw dropped of how very real it looked. Called "The Forbidden Pair", there was a man and a woman, naked, staring in each others eyes.

It was their faces that stunned me, very strangely they looked like me and One-Two. No, I'm obviously gone mad or something. Why does he always haunt my thoughts?

Knowing that the evening was now ruined all by a certain someone, I went to turn away until I bumped into a broad body. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, checking that I didn't spill my drink on his tux.

"It's okay, my fault of standing behind you." Replied a rich and spine-chilling voice. My eyes rose to a another handsome man with brown choclate eyes and brown hair, his smile was warm and comforting.

"I... I..." Ugh, I hated stuttering around people! "Speechless, are we?" He teased, rising a eyebrow. Come on Rose, get yourself together! "No, I was completly taken by that painting that's all." That was a lie.

"Yes, I must admit that it does take one's fancy." He stood beside me, the sleeve of his jacket touched my open skin that gave me goosebumps. "Indeed it does." I replied, sipping my drink.

I lifted my head to see that he was staring right in my eyes, damn it he's hot! In fact, he looked more youthful than One-Two. Pah! Why should I think about that guy anymore, he left me so I'm moving on.

"The name's Archie," He said, offering his hand. I swallowed that annoying lump at the back of my throat yet I was taken by surprise that this guy had a actull proper name and no sign of him being a gangster.

"Rose." I replied, placing mine into his for a geniune and quite lovely handshake. Perhaps I might stay here for a little longer!

Author's Note: Bear With Me With Updates, I'm Slowly Getting Better So I Will Try And Get Chapters Up As Soon As I Can.


	3. Part Three

Sparkles In Your Eyes

Part Three

Though I really enjoyed meeting Archie and taking his moblie number, it didn't shake the blues once me and Lucy were in the taxi heading home.

Because all I could think of was one person- One Two. How can a man who I didn't even say a single word affect everything I did?

The ride was in uncomfortable silence, hell even when we entered our home, none of us said a word to one another.

Strange really as Lucy seemed quite taken about me and Archie's converastion. But she had suddenly changed once my face fell.

Perhaps it was him, the mysterious dancer that took everything from me in one whole night and left total utter destruction behind.

* * *

It had been a week since the art museum encounter with Archie, a few texts from him bought a smile across my face but it didn't seem enough.

Selfish, I know. He was so nice, warm, smelt good and damn handsome too. So why arren't I that bothered to accept a date with him? I know, One-Two is the reason.

Shaking my tottured thoughts aside, I focused on my work and getting home after five pm to meet Lucy for a drink at the nearby pub we go every Thursday.

On my way there, my eyes fell on a handsome man that stood by the doors smoking. His hair was finally growing of what possiably was a shaved head, clear eyes and lips to rival Angelina Jolie.

He had a rugged charm about him that bought warmth in my body, I couldn't deny a slight grin appearing across my face. But once he turned to look at me, my cheeks blushed violently.

That breath-taking smile was enough for me to be instanly smitten by this guy, so long Archie and One-Two for now I guess though I really shouldn't say things like that.

Once he walked towards me, I knew that Lucy will go ape with all these guys suddenly interested in boring old me. Was it my clothes? The way I did my hair? Hell I know.

"Hey beautiful." He spoke in a silky voice, London based yet ever so extraordinly unlike anyone else. "Hello, I'm Rose. What's your name?" I asked, folding my arms.

"The name's Bob or you call me Handsome Bob." He replied, taking my hand and kissed it. I giggled, what a old fashioned gentleman! We stood there for a few moments, looking deep in each other's eyes.

"Wanna come and meet me mates?" Bob offered, pointing his thumb down the road pass the pub. "Oh no, I'm meeting a friend. Maybe another time?" I said, shaking my hand.

"Oh okay then, no worries. See you around then." He sounded very disappointed, I hated that. With a long sigh, I gave in. "Alright I'll come with you, I'll tell Lucy that I'm busy or something."

His smile reappeared that warmed my heart, I wonder if all the girls wouldn't give to be in my shoes or unless he already had a girlfriend and just wanted me to meet his friends or whatever.

I dug out my phone and texted Lucy, sent it and stuffed it back in my bag. "Let's go then." I said. Bob offered his arm which I gladly took and we walked down the streets looking very much like a couple.

* * *

We arrived at a shady and dodgy looking place but Bob reassured me with a knowing smile and opened the door for me. Seriously, he must be out of a old romance novel!

Entering inside, the smell of smoke and sweat instanly went in my nose. My eyes noticed a woman sitting on the stool, flicking through the newish issue of Heat magazine and sipping tea.

"Yo Mumbles!" Bob yelled, leaving me aside to rush towards his mate. "Come and meet Rose, she's a stunner." He was a good looking black man with rich eyes and a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He said, offering his hand which I quickly shook. "Nice to meet you too, Mumbles." I replied, with a grin. "Come and sit with us." Bob suggested which we did.

Horse racing was on the tv, a large board had the odds on it, a few other people were playing cards and chatting among themselves. It seemed like a comfortable place to hang out for a while.

"'ello, who have we got here?" A older looking man stood, staring right at me. "Cookie, this is Rose." Bob said. "Ah, a bird eh? Didn't think you were interested in them, Bob." He replied, giving him a shifty look.

I watched Cookie walk away, then turned to Bob who shook his head. "What was that about?" I asked, putting my hands on my lap. "Nothing babe, nothing to worry about." Bob answered with a false smile.

Nodding in understanding, my eyes moved around towards the door where my heart had all the sudden completly stopped and everything was frozen around me. It couldn't be!

There standing like a rebel and oozing such sexual charsmia was One-Two, wearing tight demin jeans and a black top that hugged his muscles. It was his eyes that shone so beautifully that it put every other colour to shame.

But when those orbs fell on mine, the horror written across his handsome face couldn't be mistaken. With three large steps towards us, the moment of me admiring him was brutally shattered like a mirror.

"Bob, who the HELL is she?" He screamed, pointing a large finger at me. "Oh, hi One-Two! This is Rose, I met her today and invited her here. Is that a crime?" He replied, placing a arm across my shoulders.

Suddenly he grabbed Bob's t-shirt and dragged him to a quiet area, slamming the door behind him. Shivers upon shivers ran up and down my spine, not once did I witness someone so angry like that.

"Jeez, what the hell is One-Two's problem?" Cookie asked, coming to sit next to me. "Hell I know, ever since Stella broke things off with him, he's been a right grumpy bastard." Mumbles explained.

Never had I felt so unwelcome and alone, it was time to leave. Making my excuses to them to get up from the chair, it was right at that very moment that One-Two stormed towards me.

He took my wrist in a very tight grip, leading me towards a another room and once more slammed the door behind him. I backed right away, afraid and frightened of what he might do to me.

"NEVER come here again, do you understand? NEVER." One-Two said in a cruel and mencing tone. I looked right through those eyes, without me noticting he had already stolen my heart and soul.

"Why?" I trembled, igorning the weakness in my voice. "We are gangsters, I'm not willing to put anyone's life in danger especially you." He replied, suddenly soft and quite moving.

How close we are, our bodies nearly touching yet I could feel the warmth pouring out of him. I studied everything on his face, was the break-up with Stella just one of several things that troubled him?

It had to be minutes that we stood there, staring at each other. Someone had to say something, the silence was bittersweet yet there were words that had to be said from my mouth.

"I.. understand, One-Two. Really I do." That was when he stepped aside so I could be free and walk away from this place never to step here ever again. But I didn't want to.

"Go now." He said in a tone of voice I couldn't reconise. With a simple nod, I began to move my shaky legs towards the door not without placing my hand across his chest that could perhaps left a mark there.

I opened the door, lowered my head to avoid anyone's gazes and left that place within a few seconds. Once the air came to touch my skin as I headed back home, I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks.


	4. Part Four

Sparkles In Your Eyes

So Sorry That I Haven't Updated This Lately, Life Has Been Hell But Here Is Part Four. Enjoy!

Okay you may think I'm a cold woman that is living on this cruel earth by rushing into a relationship with Archie.

After a quite successful dinner and movie date, our first kiss together was strong and very passionate.

Surprising because I ain't been kissed like that in all my life, this guy is a second choice compared to other people.

Yeah, I mean you One-Two. Mr Angry yet ever so senstive and godamn beautiful. Oh stop it, Rose!

Lucy was a little suspious of my quick action of jumping in Archie's arms so quickly after that horrid incident a few weeks ago.

Yet it wasn't long until she started to warm for us being a couple and always wished me luck for every date.

But not one person really knew what I was really feeling, the ugly truth of my inner core.

I was torn, shattered, broken, stunned, confused, lost, empty and left wondering if perhaps we could encounter each other one day.

Right, that's it. No more thinking about One-Two, it ends today. I'm happy with Archie and I'm staying that way.

* * *

So three months have blown by like a gust of wind, changes are all around me.

Lucy has finally (could it be?) found the right guy in Darren, he's sweet and treats her correctly.

Me and Archie are growing even closer, there wasn't a single day that I didn't miss out on seeing his face.

Even if I wanted to stay at home instead of going to his place, we had late phone calls until one of us fell asleep.

Yeah, I could feel it. I was begining to fall in love with him in a slow yet lovely way.

All thoughts of One-Two faded away, I couldn't even remember his face and perhaps it's better that way.

What was I thinking that we could meet each other again one day?

He was the one that told me to leave and never step anywhere near him again.

Well, he was the loser really.

I grew stronger and can hold my head up high that I am happy at last.

* * *

Heading towards the bank to check my balance, I didn't expect to have my world turn upside down.

Three masked men burst through the doors, holding sawed off shotguns, shouting and swearing at the top of their voices.

Screams and pounding of feet echoed the walls while I stood there, frozen in the spot with horror across my face.

One of them, taller than the others, paced towards me pointing his weapon at me until something made him pause.

Those eyes, so familer, I gasped of how sharp and glittering they really were. It couldn't possiably be who I thought it was, was it?

"Get on the ground." He ordered with a gruff voice.

But I didn't make a single move, it was like my whole body was stiff.

Rebeling every rule in the book, I rose my hands to where the end part of the mask was and carefully unrolled it.

I could feel the costumers, the workers and the other robbers were watching us without a word out of their mouths.

My heart pounded like a beating drum as I tore the mask off the man's face to be competly stunned but not surprised of who stood in front of me.

One-Two.

All those feelings returned with a brutal revenge, overtaking everything I had for Archie or any kind of normal life.

Before I could touch his cheek, one swift hand grabbed my wrist in a tight grip while the gun slammed on the floor shattering our moment.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed, burning a intense gaze back at me.

I shook my head, empty of words or understanding the situation.

"Bob, Mumbles. Get the money and get the hell out of here!" He snapped his head at the other two robbers.

They nodded at his order and went to do what they were told.

One-Two turned back at me, showing a strange emotion I couldn't figure out.

"I haven't forgotten the touch you left me, Rose." He muttered in a tone that send rapture shivers rippling up and down my body.

Fighting through my memories, a flash of my hand grazing at the part of where his heart beated really shocked me.

"Remember now?" He said, snapping me from my train of thought.

"Don't do this to me now, I've moved on." I replied, strongly.

A frown appeared across his face.

"That's right, One-Two. I'm with someone." Yeah, it wasn't wise to tease him like that.

He instanly let go of my wrist, leaving a burning mark there.

"Fine. You were just like Stella there: in control and spills so many lies. Be happy with whoever you are with but think of this:"

This is when he bend down to where my ear was and whispered something that I never thought he would say.

"_I Burn For You, Rose. Every Single Day, Every Single Night."_

With that, he snatched the mask that was in my hand to put it back on and dashed out of the bank.

I stood there, shaking like a leaf threatening to fall from the tree.

Handsome Bob jogged towards me, not afraid to show his good looking face to the public.

"What One-Two said to you is true. See you around hopefully."

I watched him leave with Mumbles, a uneasy silence fell over the building.

Wailing sirens of the police was in the distance, everyone on the floor rose up not daring themselves to look at me.

What happened next was all a blur, I fainted with a sigh surrending to the darkness waiting to claim me.


	5. Part Five

Sparkles In Your Eyes

Part Five

Lucy and Archie came to see me lying on a hosptail bed as I slowly opened my eyes and saw their faces.

"Oh my God, are you alright Rose? I was so worried about you!" Lucy cried, grabbing my ever so warm hand.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied gruffly, my eyes darting to Archie who didn't seem like the same emotion like my friend did.

"What happened? A lot of people said that two of the robbers spoke to you?" She asked, staring at me seriously.

I turned away, flashbacks appearing in my mind drove me to shut away the tears that were forming in the back of my eyes.

"Please I don't really want to talk about it, can I go home now?" I replied in a voice even I couldn't reconize.

"Sure but the doctors said to keep in for the rest of the day. I'll go and ask him." With that, I heard the chair squeak and Lucy's thundering footsteps echoing the hollow walls.

Slowly moving my head to face Archie, a stern frown was across his handsome features.

"It was the Wild Bunch, wasn't it?" He asked, with added concern.

I straightened my back instanly, stunned and shocked of his question.

"Why, do you know them?" I answered, fear and worry filled my blood.

"Of coarse I do! It wasn't long ago that they were in big trouble with the Headmaster of London." He snapped, standing up and throwing his hands in the air.

I faintly remembered a story written about a missing painting from a angry Russian who demanded it back, there was a awful lot of violence and shifty work but I didn't take much notice of it.

"They are gangsters, Rose. I don't want them anywhere near you, especially One-Two." Archie said, quietly.

I gave him a passionate stare, one that hopefully hid all my secrets from him.

But it didn't work, he could see right through me and the look of horror was enough of a answer.

"Oh Rose, you are in some deep crap now!" He brushed through his hair with his hands.

"Why Archie, why am I in trouble?" I asked, touching his shoulder which made him sit beside me on the bed.

"Because he's a player and a user. I never trusted him, not while we were working together. Handsome Bob and Mumbles are better men, though they are bad enough to join in that seedy life. One-Two treated Stella like a piece of rotten rubbish, always slagging her off because her gay husband wouldn't divorce her and... no I shouldn't be telling you this." He shook his head.

"No, you must tell me Archie. I need to know." I pleaded, taking his hands into my own.

"Why? What has he told you?" He asked, staring at me so deeply that a large lump appeared at the back of my throat.

I tried to swallow my fears, took a steady breath and told them the words that would haunt us forever.

Archie rose, gasping for air and pacing around the room shaking his head violently.

"He can't have you, he WON'T have you!" He pointed a deadly finger at my direction.

I lowered my gaze, letting those forbidden tears fall down my face.

"Surely you don't have feelings for him, do you?" That question froze my heart compeltly.

What could I say? That I did have feelings for him? That I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him?

No, I had to lie to save our relationship though really it was already damanged.

"I don't Archie, all I feel is you." I replied, looking directly in the eye.

Thankfully he breathed out a sigh of relief, came to my side and hugged me.

"I will never let you go, Rose. No matter what." He cooed in my ear, comforting me.

The warmth of his body soothed me until I jumped back into that black oblivion of sleep.

* * *

As we returned home, Archie, being ever the gentleman, gathered me in his arms, jogged up the staircase and laid me on the double bed we share.

Taking off my clothes and his own, we got under the sheets and made love not once but twice slowly and quite passionately.

Though he gave me orgsams and let me fly above the night sky with a bright smile on my face, one thought of him brings me down to a crashing halt.

While he slept peacefully, I remained awake struggling with my mind refusing to switch off.

I looked at the window where the half moon shone proudly without any stars tonight, I wondered where One-Two was.

Did his words speak the truth?

Was Archie right all along?

Am I in love with him for real?

Too many questions filled my thoughts, leaving with no answers.

I shut my eyes, blocking them all away and tried to think of something happy.

_There I was, standing in a beautiful garden with the haunting sounds of Enya echoing the clear air._

_I wander through with a smile, wearing a loose summer dress and my hair in ringlets._

_Before my very eyes stood a tall man that had his back towards me._

_Like he sensed someone was behind him, he turned and that was when I gasped at the sight before me._

_He wore white shirt, blue jeans and smart trainers._

_His hair was recently cut, no sign of a stubble on his face._

_Beautiful._

_He stared at me like he know every part of me._

_Like magic I walked towards him without fear shouting in my head._

_Our hands connect, a powerful surge of electric burned between us._

_We look at each other, prepared to make that move._

_Only he was first to capture my lips for a passionate kiss._

_So warm and wonderful I felt until the picture began to fade away..._

I awoke with a gasp, my body all clummy and sweaty.

Early rays of the sun was appearing outside.

Archie was still fast asleep, a gentle moan escaped from his lips.

I gathered my breath back, thinking furiously of what that dream meant.

It wasn't Archie or One-Two I was kissing.

It was Handsome Bob!

Author's Note: Argh, The Confusion For Poor Rose! Sorry There Hasn't Been Many Updates Lately, Been A Bit Poorly But I Will Make Sure I Keep Writing. Hope You Like This Chapter!


	6. Part Six

Sparkles In Your Eyes

Part Six

Why couldn't I get that dream out of my mind?

It was silently driving me insane, my behaviour was changing and wasn't left unnoticed to Lucy or Archie.

"Rose, is there something wrong?" She asked me during our Thursday drink time at the pub.

I stared at her, fearing my walls could break down and all the words threatening to spill out would destory me.

With a swift shake of my head, a weak smile and blocking the tears from my eyes, I replied "No, I'm fine."

But I wasn't.

Far from it.

What were my feelings doing to me?

Did I love One-Two?

Was my relationship with Archie, my comforter and protector, over already?

Why did I feel strangely drawn to Handsome Bob?

I need to know the answers somewhere.

I had to find One-Two and Handsome Bob, sort this out once and for all.

* * *

One Sunday afternoon, I made myself ready and left Archie's house while he was very busy in his office.

Waving my hand for a taxi, I told the driver where I needed to go and leaned back on the seat.

The slow and gentle rocking was making my eyes droop, then again for the last couple of night I hadn't slept.

No wonder I was so grumpy, snapping at costumers and was almost fired because I nearly got involved in a fight.

I was changing into someone I didn't want to be, Archie was deeply concerned and kept a very close eye on me.

A good enough excuse of taking a walk sasfiyed him as long as I returned before the sun set.

More like Cinderella but with a time difference.

Sure I loved his idea of protecting me but there was a limit and he was pushing it to the point where our relationship could finish today.

Shaking my troubled thoughts aside, the taxi pulled up to where I wanted to go and paid him with a good tip.

Taking a massive deep breath, I stepped inside the place smelling the familer scent of smoke and male sweat.

My eyes fell on the woman who must have a monthly thing with Heat nod her head at me which I replied in return.

"Rose?" Said a voice that warmed my blood instanly.

Turning towards it, there stood Handsome Bob with the most adoreable smile across his face.

"Hey Bob, how are you doing?" I said, igorning the pounding of my heart beating against my chest.

"I'm great, now you're here." He replied, making me blush.

A warm hug was enough for me to breathe him in, mixure of aftershave and rather posh male perfume.

I was the first to pull away, our eyes burning against each others.

He was pushing his face very close to mine, ever so dangerous and risky it was.

My heart was really thundering now, good God was my dream coming true?

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE AGAIN?" Roared the voice of One-Two that broke us apart to stare at him in horror.

He was rough and disturbing, icy cold anger burned in those wonderful eyes and his body was posed a alarming threat.

Storming towards us, not once breaking eye contact from me, he used his height a great deal that made me tremble with fear.

"AND WHY IS SHE ABOUT TO KISS A GAY MAN?"

That cut me to ribbons, shattered my heart and tore my soul apart.

Tearing my gaze from One-Two to Handsome Bob, who looked tearful and extremly hurt.

Mumbles and the others stared at us, he was prepared to take One-Two away if anything happened.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bob?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Because it felt wrong to tell you as I was starting to change and fall for you." He replied.

Everyone gasped, inculding One-Two who stumbled back.

"You can't have her, Bob. She is Archie's dirty goods." He said cruelly.

That was when I took a real look at One-Two for the first time since I laid eyes on him.

I was in lust with him, not love.

Who wouldn't with a handsome face, mysterious eyes and a lovely Scottish voice that curled his rs perfectly?

Just not me.

"How dare you? You told me back at the robbery that you burned for me and Bob said it was true? What are you, some Jekyal and Hyde person?" I yelled.

He looked dead ahead at me, rage was hissing through his mouth.

"That's because it was a lie." He spat, placing the final nail on the coffin of my feelings for him.

I shook my head, telling myself not to break down.

"Archie was right, you are a user. I feel for Stella, she got the guts to walk away from you when she did."

Hitting a raw nerve, I didn't expect One-Two's hand slap against my cheek so violently that I slammed on the floor in shock.

Bob punched him instanly across his nose, shouting rude words that even I won't repeat.

Mumbles came to pull him away while the Heat magazine lady dashed to my side offering kindess which I took gladly.

One-Two was bleeding, he deserved it.

Bob was like a ranting manic with his angry eyes and strong body, a terrifying yet breath-taking sight.

"You stay away from Rose, One-Two! Do you hear me?" He warned, pointing a finger very close to his broken nose.

"Fine, let her be with trash and gay boys. It wouldn't last with her anyway, bitch." He hissed, burning a intense gaze at me before he walked away to clean up.

Bob looked at me and the lady.

"Take her somewhere quiet and look after her until she's ready to leave." He ordered.

The woman nodded, then helpped me lift myself from the floor but it was no use.

Tears were flowing down my face, the sheer agony was killing my confidence.

Suddenly, Bob gathered me in his strong arms and led me to a bedroom with a dim light flickering above and a creaky bed.

"That will be enough for you to rest, Rose." He said in a gentle voice that I wanted it to wrap me around like a blanket.

"T..thank you." I whimpered, carefully touching my bruised cheek only for his hand to replace mine.

Staring at each other once more, there was so much to talk about.

"Rest, we will speak later."

I nodded my head.

He helpped me lower my body on the bed, a warm sheet covered me.

Stroking my hair for a few moments, he whispered goodnight and walked out of the room.

Sleep captured me instanly, taking me in it's beautiful and dark oblivion.

Author's Note: So One-Two Is Out Of The Question Or Is He? Do You Argee With Handsome Bob's Sudden Change? Read And Review Please!


	7. Part Seven

Sparkles In Your Eyes

Part Seven

This Chapter is for Shouldabeenblonde24, thanks for your review and support. I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer and give the characters depth, this one will focus on Rose and Handsome Bob. Thanks again!

It was a couple of hours until I slowly awoke, a sharp pain instanly came across my face.

Flashes of images appeared in my mind, some were terrifying and haunting for perhaps the rest of my life.

But there were a few that comforted my weeping heart, the face and kindess of Handsome Bob.

I couldn't deny that my jaw dropped at him being gay but what shocked me more that he was changing and had feelings for me.

Somehow or somewhat, I had to speak to him somewhere quiet that One-Two hear or start a another fight.

Brushing my hair by my fingers, I checked my watch under the dimming light.

Horror washed over my body, it was half past seven.

Way pass sunset, Archie was going to be mad!

Suddenly standing up, I yelled out the stabbing agony all across me.

The door burst open to reveal Handsome Bob rushing to my side, concern across his beautiful face.

"Rose? Are you okay?" He asked softly, grabbing me by my arms.

I stared at him in fear though the pain was begining to fade away thanks to his gentle touch.

Slowly I calmed down, the frightened tears fell down my cheeks like a short waterfall.

He carefully placed me back on the bed, my heart was pounding normally yet it had a slight fast beat every now and then.

"There, you're alright now." He whispered, stroking my wet face.

Who wouldn't tremble at the sweet caress by this lovely man?

"Thank you," I said, showing him a weak smile which he did in return.

"You're welcome, Rose."

He leaned against the wall, not once taking those eyes away from me.

"Bob, I really need to go back to Archie. He's going to kill me that I haven't returned before sunset." I pleaded though really I was moaning like a child.

"Hey, you've been in a fight. I'm not taking you back until you are one hundred per cent." He reassured me.

But I shook my head in disargeement.

"No, I have to go home. I don't want any more violence today, I've already seen enough to last me a lifetime."

He turned away from me perhaps the first ever time since he came in this room.

The tenison and edge was written across his whole body, I could feel it within meters from him.

"Rose, I meant what I said back there. I do have feelings for you though I was gay before I met you." He said in a voice I couldn't reconize.

I stared at him deeply, waiting for his eyes to burn back at me.

"But why? You hardly know me." I asked, lifting my hand slowly towards his that lay in a limp on his leg.

"I don't know, I can't fathom it. It hit me on that day at the bank robbery when I told you that One-Two meant every word to you." He replied.

"He said he didn't mean it, that it was all a lie." I muttered, feeling a sharp pang of tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"It was a lie because he didn't feel it for you, it was me that said those words secretly to Mumbles about you but he stole them."

That was when he looked directly into my eyes, creating a powerful flame in my soul that I could never put out.

"So why were you gay then?" I asked, crossing my legs leaning closer to him.

"I started to have feelings for One-Two when we met, Mumbles could easily see it and so could the others apart from him. He was far too interested in girls and getting the deals done than notice me in that way. When we were getting that money back for a top boss that demanded it, I was going to prison for a crime I gladly admit doing. But luckily Archie sorted that out for me in the end."

I was completly stunned there, he could clearly see that I was uncomfortable about that name but carried on talking.

"Anyway, me and One-Two were heading to our hideout with girls and all that until I told them I only wanted him. He went mental, swearing and shouting at me. I was so ashamed of myself but I couldn't deny what I felt for him. So for one night, we went to a gay bar where we danced together. He promised me never to tell the others but it was clearly obvious that everyone knew and laughed at him because of it. Since then, there's always a bit of anger and rage from him whenever I'm around. I was madly jealous when he went out with Stella after the chaos died down with the top boss and the missing Russian painting. Sooner rather than later, he began to be really nasty and cruel to her. She always came her, in floods of tears, and I quietly comforted her. But when he saw me with her, he flew in a rage once more and she dumped him on the spot giving him a few harsh words that have haunted him since. He hasn't been around women from that time until that night where he met you in that club."

Swallowing this infomation in, I cleared my throat and prepared to have my say.

"When we met that night, I never thought I could fall in love at first sight but it happened right on that very dancefloor. We danced, our chemisty was so strong and the possiablity of a relationship was high, well probably only for me. But then, he disappeared leaving only his name on a card." I explained.

Feeling his hand connect with mine, there were sparks flying quietly between us.

"He disappeared because he thought you looked awfully like Stella, willing to open up and fall in love."

So now I knew the truth, the hate I felt for One-Two was disturbingly starting to cease.

"But why is he so against you being around me?" I asked, waiting for the outcome.

"Because he too is in love with you, Rose. Can't you see it? The way he burned his eyes at you when I punched him, I noticed it from the moment you couldn't stop looking at each other." He replied, sadly.

I felt Bob's hand loosen from my grip, a cold air was quickly replaced.

Biting down my lip to stop it trembling, my mind was spining around and around so fast I don't think it would ever stop.

"I have to go home." I spoke in a broken voice.

Bob nodded his head, helpped me off the bed and led us out of the room.

We walked past Cookie and Mumbles who were playing a card game, they simply nodded their heads at my direction which I replied back.

But once One-Two stood in our way, we stopped.

"Going back to Archie are we? Breaking Bob's heart are we?" He spoke in a tone I deeply hated.

I stared at him, noticing any sign of love his friend had said.

Nothing.

"Stand aside, One-Two." Bob said, gruffly.

He looked at him with a sneer.

"Alright I will but remember, women don't always take it up the bum." He warned, sickly.

With all my power in me, I spat at his face which made a few people behind me quietly giggle.

He wiped it off his sleeve, burning a horrid gaze back at me.

"You disgust me, One-Two. Compeltly." I said, coldy.

With that, I let go of Bob and left the club on my own.

Once the cool air touched me, I slid down the door and silently wept for everything that just happened.

It would take me a few minutes until I gathered myself, called a cab and headed back to Archie's place ready for a shouting match.


End file.
